notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Blacklocks
The Blacklocks (or "Mablâd") are one of the seven tribes of the Khazâd.They are also known as "the Axes of Nargubraz". description history Their tale is a sad one.They had an ancient feud with Vigdi´s folk for the true Lordship of Ruuriik (A conflict that was caused by the fight between Fulla XIV and Bralin of Ruurumakh) and Sauron used it to tempt them.Some of their Kindred supported Sauron's hosts at the War of the Last Alliance him having promised them support in their feud with the Stonefoots.After his Fall when he first started to take a new shape again he ,disguised, demanded refuge in Nargubraz. If they refused, he promised punishment and he also promised reward for acquiescence.Isin, the Dwarf-King, received a Ring of Power (although not .The Dwarves were divided and they fought, the losers were exilied and Sauron found shelter among the others. Finally, he was drove out by the exilied, allied with Vigdi´s folk and helped by Saruman. After that they swore an oath: ‘Not until the works of the Deceiver are ended, his servants slain, his shadow brought to naught shall we deem these halls cleansed of the evils of our House. Not until that day shall we return to Nargubraz.’ So they moved to the South and became mercenaries in their seeking of redemption. In the lands of the East and even in the South, the ‘Axes of Nargubraz’ wage war against the dominion of Mordor. But they do not fight for free, even in vengeance they are pragmatic and they never let slip an opportunity of enrichment. They went into the south and built their homes in the Yellow Mountains. Quickly sundering after the murder of Sadal, they split into three factions. The largest group constructed the vast delving at Baruzimabûl, the great hold that the Men of the South call Blackflame.Dwarves have dwelt in the Mabûl Mountains since the early Third Age. The second faction was Nar’s Folk. Nar was the second son of Sadal, and left with a few followers and friends after the murder of his father. The first hold, Mablad-dûm, was occupied by Sadal’s people in the Second Age. Early in Third Age, strife & contention caused a rift among the Mablad. One faction moved to the Southwestern portion of the Yellow Mountains, and another founded Narad-dum in the eastern peaks, the Tûr Betark.First they arrived in the South around the middle of the First Age. Here they carved out the city of Mablâd-dûm in the central Yellow Mountains. In S.A. 1092 however, strife arose and the king was killed in the fray. After this, the main host of the Mablâd wandered south to settle in the city of Blackflame (Kh. Baruzimabûl), a mining colony founded three centuries earlier. Later, part of the remaining Dwarves of Mablâd-dûm left the city for the east, and they founded holds at Bar Falin and Nárad-dûm. The former was later taken by the forces of Darkness, and so three principal Dwarven holds in the Ered Laranor remain by the middle of the Third Age. Most Dwarves however live in the city of Blackflame and it is here that the High King of Sadal's Folk resides. Mablâd-dûm is second in prestige and Nár's Folk in Nárad-dûm south of the Sára Bask in the eastern part of the Yellow Mountains comes third. In the Far North Drùhar’s Folk are the third branch of Sadal’s Folk.They were eventually joined by a small group of Malin’s Folk, coming from Ruurik: they founded Kheledh-dûm, and in a few generation were absorbed by the locals. The Blacklocks, as their name implies are in general Black Haired and darker than other Dwarf-Kindreds.They are very proud and Warlike, but circumspecting and not easily angered. They are very heavy and strong and after many Years of wandering have become quite reclusive and silent. Kings of the Blacklocks *Sadal I - *Balli the Rash - about S.A. 700 *Sadal II the Younger - about S.A.625 *Throrin *Broin the Clumsy - about S.A. 859-800 *Bain son of Broin - S.A. 800-865 *Thalin - S.A. 865-875 *Bain II son of Thalin - S.A.875-913 *Fulla I - S.A. 914-993 *Fulla II Stormdodger - about S.A. 1095 *Thrir - after S.A. 1095 *Farin *Darin son of Farin *Sadal III S.A. 1157 *Dom IV about 1157 *Fulla XIII New-King - about S.A. 3441 *Balin the unfortunate *Fulla XIV - about T.A. 1 *Nain the Miner - about *Sadal the deranged - about T.A. 1500 *Fulla Longaxe - 15XX-1565 *Thrir III - T.A. 1565 - T.A. 1640 *Dom son of Thrir - after T.A. T.A. 1640 *Bain III - *Thrain the Wanderer - about *Bain VII - about T.A. 3017-3019 dwarf-holds *Bar Falin *Baruzimabûl (Blackflame) *Fullagrod *Mablâd-dûm *Nárad-dûm *Naragûl *Nargubraz *Tumunamahal Blacklocks of renown *Azaghal Redhammer *Bain son of Bain *Bain son of Broin *Bain II son of Thalin *Bain son of Thrir *Bain VII *Balin son of Thalin *Balin the unfortunate *Balli the hostile, son of Balli *Balli Goldeneye *Balli the Rash *Balli Silvereye *Balrim *Bofor the Breathless *Bohor *Borin *Bralin of Ruurumakh *Bróin, father of Báis *Broin the Clumsy *Dain the Cleric´s foe *Dain son of Gris *Darin *Dom son of Thrir *Dor *Dralin *Drúin the Proud (or Sadal) *Duri the Rider *Dwain *Dworin *Farin *Freris *Fruhar *Fulla I *Fulla II Stormdodger *Fulla III *Fulla IV *Fulla V *Fulla VI *Fulla VII Stonehand *Fulla Longaxe *Fulla XIII New-King *Fulla XIV *Fullin *Glorin *Gris Mixedblood *Gulla son of Gurin *Gulla *Gurh I *Gurh II *Gurin *Isin *Kalin *Khazí *Nain the Miner *Nain the Miner II *Nar son of Druin *Narin Goodfoot *Nori *Norin *Nuris *Ori daughter of Fullin *Roin *Rurin Clifflord *Thalin *Thrain the Wanderer *Thrain the Wanderer II *Thrir *Thrir II *Thrir III *Throrin *Throrin II *Thurin son of Fulla II *Torin *Vár *Zigli Category:Dwarves Category:Tribe Category:Utter south Category:Harad Category:Northern peninsula Category:Orocarni